


Ranné zore

by Saniika



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Illness, M/M, Vampirism, semi-happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniika/pseuds/Saniika
Summary: - Werewolf and Vampire as lovers; werewolves are mortal and can’t turn into vampires, any rating, Victuuri. Wreck me Saniika





	Ranné zore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzyisozaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyisozaki/gifts).



> warnings are posted at the end of the chapter - you can click on the more notes link and then return up with the button TOP.  
> I post these at the end so I don't spoil anything. Please proceed at your own caution.
> 
> Thank you to [Izzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyisozaki/pseuds/izzyisozaki) for the beta job and indulging me with sending a prompt.
> 
> Ranné zore - Slovak for Dawn

“It’s cold. You should have brought a blanket.” 

The snow crunches under Victor’s body as he lies down.

“Shoosh! I have a,” he chides and moves closer to Yuuri’s side, going on playfully, his words punctuated like sugar candy, “lovely, the cutest! and the warmest fur warming me up!” He finishes with booping Yuuri on the nose lightly. He receives the faintest smile in days as a reply and hangs onto it for dear life. 

“Victor, I haven’t been able to change into a werewolf for days now...” Yuuri breathes weakly, taking a lot more effort to say the sentence than he should. Victor snuggles into him and grabs a hold of his withered hands.

Despite the night above their heads, he can see the wrinkles and pale gray woven into Yuuri’s temples. He can hear the heart beating slowly in Yuuri’s chest and the cold taking its effect. 

_Soon._

Despite the frost, he can smell wet leaves and pines from Yuuri’s skin. Maybe it’s the coat he lies on. Funny.

“I can still feel how soft you are even like this, Yuuri.” He noses Yuuri’s cheek, giving it a quick peck. “You still heat up my coffin like a heater. I’m warm enough.”

It’s a lie. Victor is not warm, but he doesn’t feel temperature much anyway. And Yuuri is growing colder the quicker his body heat evaporates into the night air, the thin nightgown doing practically nothing to keep it contained.

They came here to die. Yuuri became ill, his changing stopped soon after and then it was clear. Victor is still a bit surprised, since he expected he’d push a wheelchair with Yuuri in it and live in an old folks home with him. He used to joke with Chris, which shade of scrubs would suit his fake nurse getup. Yuuri was supposed to age till 150 or more. But he won’t. 

Instead he lost all strength at 60 and withers away before Victor’s very own eyes. What a short romance… isn’t it?

After Yurio, Victor swore never to turn a person into a vampire again. How much he wishes that he could do that for Yuuri. But. It doesn’t work that way.

Yuuri will die as a werewolf and Victor will stay a vampire. Except…

“Is it time? Would you kiss me when it comes?” Yuuri whispers to his hair faintly and barely squeezes his fingers around Victor’s. It’s good. The cold will take away the pain.

“Of course, love.” He kisses Yuuri’s jaw with reverence. “Many kisses for you.”

Clinging to Yuuri’s form, protecting it instinctively in his embrace, Victor searches the sky. The stars fading slowly but surely and the morning sun creeping upon the two lovers ominously.

They spoke about it. Victor will kiss Yuuri with a vampire’s kiss and the sun will burn Victor, setting them both alight. It’s smart, easy and very dramatic. For them anyway.

And if they play their cards right, if their karma evens out, they’ll meet again. And maybe Victor will not let Yuuri sleep of the drunkenness. Instead he’ll show Yuuri his soulmate mark immediately and send all hesitation to hell.

“Victor, come to bed...” Yuuri mumbles sleepily and clumsily attempts to hug Victor’s head, offering him his own naked neck freely. “One more hour… it’s a weekend...”

Victor rubs against the fading black tresses, kisses the pale neck and breaks the thin skin with a deep kiss. One last taste of Yuuri’s essence and then he thinks to a big ballroom.

The lights and champagne. Egyptian linen in the hotel room as their bodies slide over it, tangled and a total mess, not knowing where one ends and the other begins. The giggled whispers under the chandelier and steam swallowing them in the shower.

He’s excited, thinking about what they’ll be born again as. Switched roles? Both vampires or humans? 

A mystery.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: Yuuri ages and it's mentioned he's gravely ill. Victor brings him into the forest during the night in his nightgown to almost freeze to death. They planned to die together, Victor biting him, letting him bleed out and then once the sun comes in the morning Victor would burn and set Yuuri on fire as well. Victor hopes for a meeting in a new life, suggesting they were reincarnated many times before. The death itself is not described and fades into happy memories of how they met on a party and had sex in a hotelroom.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Did you like the work? Please let me know and share it :)  
> I appreciate the motivation!


End file.
